<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tooku mihatenu chi e by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552907">Tooku mihatenu chi e</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Hikaru había vuelto a casa esa noche, Kei había tenido una rara sensación de incómodo. <br/>Le pasaba a menudo, pero, aunque con dificultad, podía explicarla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tooku mihatenu chi e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tooku mihatenu chi e</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Lejos, hacia un lugar infinito)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cuando Hikaru había vuelto a casa esa noche, Kei había tenido una rara sensación de incómodo.</p><p>Le pasaba a menudo, pero, aunque con dificultad, podía explicarla.</p><p>Pasaba muchas veces que el chico volviera a casa harto por el trabajo, que los dos de ellos tuvieran menos tiempo de pasar juntos, que tuvieran apenas éxito de hablar.</p><p>No preocupaba mucho, y trataba de coger cada ocasión para estar con él, para hacerle sentir su presencia, para estar a su lado como podía.</p><p>Esa noche se había quedado en cocina a verle comer, casi a regañadientes, mientras trataba de hacerle hablar, de hacerse contar lo que había hecho durante el día.</p><p>No estaba sencillo hablar con Hikaru cuando no tenía ganas.</p><p>“¿Cómo fue el rodaje hoy?” le preguntó, mientras el menor jugaba distraídamente con los palillos en el katsudon.</p><p>“Bastante bueno. Fuimos al mar, tratemos de surfear.” le explicó, echándole un rápido vistazo.</p><p>Kei sonrió, sentándose a su lado.</p><p>“Les dijiste que no puedes nadar, ¿verdad?” le dijo, burlándose un poco de él.</p><p>Hikaru le dio un golpe distraído en el brazo para reprocharle.</p><p>“Claro que se les dije. Y, por tu información, tuve éxito de quedarme en la tabla más que todos creyeran.” se defendió, luego apoyó los palillos a lado del tazón y alejó la silla de la mesa. “Lo siento, Kei, pero no puedo acabarlo. Por el almuerzo comimos muchísimo, estoy todavía lleno.” le dijo, con una sonrisa de disculpa, levantándose y empezando a ordenar.</p><p>El mayor se encogió de hombros, como para decir que no importaba, y empezó a ayudarle.</p><p>“¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?” le preguntó con una sonrisa en cuanto acabaron.</p><p>Hikaru asintió, al hacer una mueca.</p><p>“Había empezado a escribir una nueva canción, y quería seguir. Creo que voy al estudio. ¿Tú? ¿Debes estudiar?” le preguntó, al levantar una ceja.</p><p>Inoo asintió, acercándose para ponerle los brazos alrededor de la cintura y besándole.</p><p>“Puedo hacerte compañía, si quieres.” le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>Aunque no hablaban, si ambos tenían que hacer algo, le gustaba estar en el mismo cuarto con él; le hacía sentir un poco más cerca.</p><p>Seguro más que pasar sus días en casa o en la universidad, cuando no podían verse.</p><p>Estaban en el estudio hace más que media hora, antes que Kei se diera cuenta de no tener éxito de concentrarse.</p><p>Subrayaba algo y miraba a Hikaru, perdiéndose en su expresión concentrada, tratando de leer en el papel piezas de la canción en su letra ordenada.</p><p>Lo estaba haciendo hace un poco de tiempo, cuando fue distraído por la vibración del móvil del menor.</p><p>Hikaru le tomó rápidamente, y leyó el email que acababa de llegar. Inoo vio decepción en su cara, y se puso en pie, yendo alrededor del escritorio y apoyándole las manos en los hombros, masajeándolos de manera circular.</p><p>“¿Pasó algo?” le preguntó, mientras el menor echaba la cabeza atrás y cerraba los ojos, haciendo un sonido satisfecho.</p><p>“Era Kota. Mañana deberíamos haber salido para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Dai-chan, pero dijo que no puede. Tiene que ver a Yuya por el almuerzo, y por la tarde tienen que trabajar.” le explicó, y la voz expresaba la misma decepción de su expresión.</p><p>“Podemos ir juntos, si quieres. Mañanas las lecciones acaban temprano.” propuso, inclinándose para apoyarle el mentón en un hombro y dándole un beso en el lado del cuello.</p><p>Hikaru titubeó un momento, pero al final asintió.</p><p>“Si, vale. No hay problemas.” le dijo, sin todo el entusiasmo que esperaba el mayor.</p><p>Inoo se mordió un labio, tratando de no pensarlo.</p><p>Volvió a besarle el cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando, mientras el menor volvía a cerrar los ojos y le pasaba una mano en la cabeza, como para no dejarle parar.</p><p>Sonriendo, Kei se puso en una posición más cómoda, arrodillándose a lado de la silla y empezando a levantarle la camiseta, metiéndose entre sus piernas mientras empezaba a pasar los labios y la lengua en su pecho de manera lasciva.</p><p>Cuando le deshizo los pantalones, dejándolos deslizar bajo sus piernas con los bóxeres, Hikaru le llevó una mano entre el pelo, empujándole hacia sí y empujando las caderas, en una clara invitación a hacer algo más.</p><p>Y Kei no lo hizo el difícil, porque ver esa urgencia en los movimientos de Hikaru, en tan poco tiempo, le gustaba demasiado para provocarle.</p><p>Pasó la lengua en la erección del menor, lánguido, y luego la tomó en boca, empezando a mover la cabeza en ritmo metódico, ni muy rápido ni muy lento.</p><p>Su novio gemía sin vergüenza, perdido en la sensación de su lengua y su boca.</p><p>Jadeaba, mientras el agarre en su cabeza se apretaba.</p><p>“Más... más rápido.” murmuró, empujando las caderas hacia su boca, y Kei obedeció pronto.</p><p>Hikaru estaba casi a punto de correrse, no estaba difícil darse cuenta.</p><p>Fue entonces que lo oyó.</p><p>“Ko...” murmuró Hikaru, y Kei se inmovilizó.</p><p>Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, mientras Yaotome gemía por la repentina falta de contacto.</p><p>Kei se puso en pie, mirándole con horror.</p><p>“¿Qué dijiste?” siseó, tratando de convencerse de haber oído mal.</p><p>Hikaru se salió los ojos, mirándole en aire confuso.</p><p>“¿Qué? ¡No dije nada!” contestó, cogiéndole una muñeca en la vana tentativa de hacerle devolver frente a sí, de hacerle volver a la obra.</p><p>Kei se escapó bruscamente, retrocediendo.</p><p>“Dijiste ‘Ko’.” le dijo, la voz baja, como si no quisiera creerlo.</p><p>“No es así. ¿Por qué demonio debería haber dicho su nombre? Dije el tuyo, es claro que oíste mal.” insistió, poniéndose en pie y acercándose, metiéndole las manos en las caderas, delicado. Esta vez, el mayor no se alejó. “Kei, cielo… no tenía razón para decir ‘Ko’. No sé qué oíste, pero te equivocaste.” le dijo, en un tono tan suave como posible.</p><p>Kei titubeó, sin escaparse del agarre.</p><p>Lo pensó.</p><p>Quizás había realmente oído mal.</p><p>Quizás se había equivocado.</p><p>No, Hikaru no tenía razones para llamar el nombre de Yabu en esa coyuntura.</p><p>Ninguna.</p><p>Claro que se había equivocado.</p><p>Asintió, como para darle razón, y luego se dejó conducir por las manos del menor en la misma posición que antes.</p><p>Estaba a punto de reanudar después de donde se había interrumpido, sin muchas ganas, cuando oyó otra vez el móvil de Hikaru vibrar.</p><p>Fue instinto.</p><p>Rápido, se giró hacia el escritorio, tomando el móvil y volviendo en pie.</p><p>“Kei, ¿Qué haces? ¡Dame el móvil!” gritó Hikaru, el pánico tangible en su voz.</p><p>Kei extendió los brazos para que no lo alcanzara, y rápidamente abrió el email para leerlo.</p><p>Se quedaron quietos, ambos.</p><p>Podía haber malinterpretado el nombre llamado de su novio.</p><p>Eso, sin embargo, no podía malinterpretarlo de ninguna manera.</p><p>
  <em>Lo siento que no podemos vernos mañana. Te aseguro que voy a hacerme perdonar. Te quiero, Ko.</em>
</p><p>Kei tuvo ganas de echar el móvil al suelo, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>Lo levantó hacia Hikaru, que tenía los ojos bajos.</p><p>“¿Qué significa?” siseó, entre la rabia y las ganas de echarse a llorar. Hikaru no contestó, pues insistió. “¿Qué significa este email, Hikaru?”</p><p>El menor se mordió un labio, finalmente levantando los ojos.</p><p>“No quería que lo descubriera así, Kei.” murmuró.</p><p>Inoo sintió las rodillas ceder, como si no pudiera más quedarse en pie.</p><p>“¿Qué descubriera que, Hikaru?” su voz estaba débil, le miraba con ojos velados de lágrimas, y sentía de no querer una respuesta para su pregunta.</p><p>Hikaru suspiró, arreglándose rápidamente la ropa y sentándose, haciéndole señal de hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Kei se quedó en pie, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>Se quedó mirándole, en espera, hasta que el menor suspiró otra vez y empezó a hablar.</p><p>“Tengo una relación con Kota, Kei. Hace seis meses.” murmuró, y Inoo se dio cuenta de cuanto se estuviera esforzando para seguir mirándole los ojos.</p><p>En su lugar, tampoco él querría haberle mirado.</p><p>Trató de entender lo que acababa de decirle, pero estaba como si no pudiera.</p><p><em>Seis meses</em>.</p><p>Se quedó absorto pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses, todas las veces cuando le había abrazado, todo lo que habían hecho juntos, todos los momentos cuando había creído que su relación fuera perfecta, que nada pudiera arruinar su felicidad.</p><p>Y ahora que se daba cuenta de cuanto hubiera estado ciego, todo parecía derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes sin bases sólidas.</p><p>“¿Y durante los meses pasados tuviste éxito de quedarte conmigo sin tener remordimientos? ¿Tuviste éxito de besarme, de llevarme a la cama, de decirme que me quieres sin problemas?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja y sin mascarar la ironía.</p><p>Lo vio listo a contestar, y luego respirar hondo y calmarse.</p><p>“¿Hace cuando no te digo que te quiero, Kei?” susurró, y luego suspiró. “No fue sencillo. No se tiran a la basura tres años de relación sin tratar de seguir adelante. E intenté, juro. Pero... no pude. Estoy enamorado de Yabu, mientras ya no puedo querer a ti como antes.” le dijo, finalmente bajando los ojos.</p><p>Kei sintió el aliento cortarse.</p><p>No estaba listo para esa conversación.</p><p>Había leído el email de Yabu. Había leído ese ‘te quiero’, pero no lo había registrado como tal.</p><p>Estaba listo para encontrarse en una pelea furiosa, estaba listo a llegar a odiar a Hikaru para lo que le había hecho.</p><p>No estaba listo para lidiar con una despedida.</p><p>Improvisamente, ya no sentía la rabia.</p><p>No estaba enfadado con Hikaru para su relación con Yabu, no tenía la sensación de haber estado engañado, ni pensaba de poderle odiar.</p><p>Todo había sido ahogado por el pánico.</p><p>Fue cerca de su novio, arrodillándose y apoyándole la cabeza en las piernas, aferrándose con las uñas a su camiseta, a sus caderas, como para tenerle consigo.</p><p>“No me estás dejando, ¿verdad, Hikka? ¿Bien? Te ruego, dime que no me estás dejando.” le dijo, la voz que temblaba.</p><p>Oyó al menor suspirar por la enésima vez, antes de responder.</p><p>“No querría, Kei. De verdad. Pero hace un poco de tiempo que pienso en cómo hacer, que pienso qué no quiero hacerte daño, porque no lo mereces, porque todavía me importa de ti. Pero... ya no tiene sentido.” le dijo, en un tono suave que le hizo aún más daño a Kei.</p><p>Se echó a llorar, sin preocuparse de orgullo ni dignidad.</p><p>Le daba igual.</p><p>Sólo quería a Hikaru, costara lo que costara.</p><p>Iba a pasar el engaño por alto, iba a pasar todo por alto, siempre que el menor le dijera se iba a quedarse para siempre con él, que no era verdad que no le quería, que quería quedarse con él, a pesar de todo.</p><p>“Te ruego. No te vayas. No puedes dejarme, yo… yo te quiero, Hikka. Y estoy seguro que sólo sea una fase, porque no puedes realmente haber dejado de quererme.” se levantó un poco, para poderle abrazar y meterle la cara en el hueco del cuello. “Estoy seguro que todavía puedas quererme, Hikka. Aunque tomara tiempo, pero... no puede haberse ido todo, estoy seguro.” tragó, apretando el agarre. “Pero quédate, te ruego. No puedes dejarme solo.” terminó, sollozando.</p><p>Hikaru se pasó una mano en los ojos, como si improvisamente estuviera abrumado.</p><p>“No es leal, si lloras.” murmuró, llevando una mano detrás su espalda y acariciándole despacio.</p><p>“Dime que vas a quedarte, Hikaru. Dime que vas a tratar de estar conmigo.”</p><p>Hubo un silencio que a Kei le pareció infinito.</p><p>Le apretaba, lloraba y esperaba.</p><p>Al final, Hikaru asintió, los ojos llenos de una tristeza que raramente había visto en su cara.</p><p>Pero no se preocupó de eso, porque ese gesto le había hecho sentir increíblemente aliviado, más que debiera en una situación como esa.</p><p>Se desplazó, mirándole y besándole, sintiendo su sabor mezclarse con el suyo, como siempre había estado antes.</p><p>Y no importaba que ese sabor no le pareciera el mismo a que estaba acostumbrado, al menos no era el sabor con que se habría recordado de su despedida.</p><p>Tenía tiempo, y era todo lo que necesitaba.</p><p>“Dime que me quieres, Hikka.” murmuró luego, alejándose un poco. “Dime que me quieres, no importa que no sea verdad.”</p><p>Hikaru le abrazó, y Kei pensó que fuera para no estar obligado a mirarle.</p><p>“Te quiero.” murmuró.</p><p>Inoo sabía qué era una mentira, y era lo que había pedido.</p><p>Esa mentira, de todas formas, hería menos que una despedida.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Se daba vueltas en la cama hace al menos dos horas, sin tener éxito de dormir.</p><p>No había pasado mucho tiempo desde cuando había oído la respiración de Hikaru hacerse más pesada y regular, señal que dormía.</p><p>Él no podía.</p><p>Se dio vueltas otra vez, cuando oyó el móvil del menor vibrar.</p><p>Tembló.</p><p>Sabía qué no debería haberlo hecho.</p><p>Durante las horas pasadas, ese móvil le había dado más dolor de lo que pensaba de poder sentir.</p><p>Pero no pudo resistir.</p><p>Se levantó, alcanzando la mesilla del lado de la cama de Hikaru, y tomó el teléfono.</p><p>Había esperado de leer un nombre diferente, pero sabía qué no tenía nada de esperar.</p><p>Abrió el email de Yabu, mordiéndose un labio.</p><p>
  <em>Entiendo qué te dé pena. Estoy seguro que sólo sirva tiempo para que lo acepte. Yo voy a esperarte, lo sabes. Te quiero. </em>
</p><p>Pensaba de no poder estar peor.</p><p>Pensaba de poder sufrir todo ya.</p><p>Se mordió una mano, tratando de no llorar otra vez.</p><p>Aunque su instinto se lo dijera, no tenía ganas.</p><p>Salió de la habitación, todavía con el móvil en mano.</p><p>Entró en el baño y abrió la bañera, cerrando la puerta para no despertar a Hikaru.</p><p>Esperando que se llenara, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, pensando en lo que había pasado.</p><p>¿Qué se esperaba?</p><p>¿Qué Hikaru pudiera quererle sólo porque se lo pedía?</p><p>Sabía qué un amor impuesto nunca iba a ser suficiente, lo sabía en el momento cuando se lo había pedido, pero las palabras de Kota le habían presentado una realidad mucho más escuálida.</p><p>No quería que se quedara con él por pena. No quería que se quedara porque se lo había pedido, porque le había rogado, porque estaba débil con sus lágrimas.</p><p>Le quería, y por él quererlo debería haber significado dejarle libre.</p><p>Se quitó lentamente la ropa, entrando en la bañera y suspirando por la improvisa sensación de calor.</p><p>Le gustaba.</p><p>Siguió pensando, pensando, pensando sin parar.</p><p>No iba a soportar la despedida de Hikaru, estaba consciente.</p><p>Esa, era su única solución.</p><p>Se dejó deslizar al hondo de la bañera, aguantando la respiración.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, sintió los pulmones quemar, y tuvo que aferrarse a los bordes de la bañera para evitar de emerger.</p><p>Luego empezó a sentirse débil, y se dejó acunar de esa sensación, del abrazo del agua hirviente a su alrededor.</p><p>No iba a soportar la despedida de Hikaru, a menos que no se hubiera despedido él primero, y era lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Su muerte, iba a dejarle libre de ser feliz.</p><p><em>Pues, adiós </em>pensó.</p><p>Luego, el vacío.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>